You call it Stalking: I call it fun
by The Crimson Fury
Summary: The name says it all.
1. Karma's gonna get me for this one

I was spying in on CT and his new girl, AJ jr. I prefer to keep my opinions about them secret, since I would get kicked in the balls multiple times if they are heard. I was calibrating the scope on my new sniper rifle. Shoots electricified rounds that can destroy anything electronic. It can put holes in someone, too. I got a good name for it, too. Sharkbait. Mainly because of the digital shark image painted on it. Anyway, I tweaked at the wiring in the scope until it finally calibrated onto a target. In this case, CT waiting for AJ to finish taking a shower. He was daydreaming (Probably about her) and didn't see me hiding in some bushes on a hill about 100 yards away. I hear chatter over the radio.

"Ozone, do you copy? This is Frost, over."

"yeah, I hear ya. What's going on?" I say.

"Found anything out about CT or was being boring? And Where's that new sniper rifle? What about your cobat rifle and cloaking device? he asks.

"The most fun I've had was calibrating the scope on Sharkbait. I brought the cloaker just in case"

"Okay. Whatever. Never got into the naming guns cliché. Frost out"

Right then, I see CT and jr. walk out of the bedroom. I have a moral argument with myself. One side of me is saying "Hey, let's see where they went!" and the other says "Do you really want to be a stalker?" in the end I decide to have some fun. I load a cable round into Sharkbait and fire right above the window. I realize that I made a small error with the scope and fix it. I then zipline into their bedroom. I land quietly onto the balcony and duck behind the bed. CT comes in and grabs a pair of keys. I then wait until he walks right out. He left the door open so I follow right behind him. Their property, filled with guards, was like a castle. I follow down a corridor until he drops through the floor. I look down and see a tube. I wait a minute, then jump down it. It was like a gentle slide, carrying me somewhere down the house. I see a fork in the tunnels. I swerve to the one on the right. Just as I near the end of the tube, I hear guards. Lots of them. I activate the cloaker and turn invisible just in time. I see this was the main lobby, and It was heavily guarded. I counted ten guards, loaded with plasma rifles and armor. No CT or AJ jr. I sneak around the guards chitchatting, and stop when I see a sign. In bright bold letters it said **: ****WARNING: TRESSPASSERS WILL BE KILLED**

I hurry through the lobby and turn into a staircase going down.

My mind must not like me right now because it said

"Don't go into the cellar. Where does everyone die in a horror film? Don't go in."


	2. Photo Shoot

Well, lucky me. It was to the garage, not the cellar. I load Sharkbait with another cable shot just in case I need a quick escape. I hear a radio playing. As I get near, I recognize the song. Its Van Morrison's " Brown Eyed Girl" meh. I don't care right now. I take a turn and see that the radio's coming from CT's Mustang. I look in and see him and AJ's making out. I grab my Iphone, snap a couple shots, and post them on facebook.

I then start to get reckless and yell out "In the car? Really dude?"

They turn to me and I see their expression. CT is half "Im going to kill you" and other half stunned. AJ reaches for a grenade. Lucky me.

I snap one more shot and yell " One more for the memories" and run off.

I'm cut off by AJ jr. screaming "STALKER! STALKER!"

I quickly dodge left and run down a corridor. I run down the passageways until I come unto a dead end. I jump in a nearby broom closet. I see Oron jr. and His Girlfreind were doing the same here.

"It runs in the family, Doesn't it?" I say sarcastically to an enraged oron that chucks me out of the closet.

I duck in time to miss an arrow fired by CT with a crossbow, but I didn't realize AJ threw the grenade. I get about a yard away before it explodes. It blows away the floor and I crsh into the garage. I see Ct's mustang two feet away. I jum in it, Throw out the pair of pants he forgot to put on, and fly away. I'm lucky he left the keys in.


	3. Aint that the truth

I'm riding down the highway, trying to lose CT in a Ferrari. I wish I landed near that car. I see its only him, so I do something' crazy. I turn back around and crash the car. I cloak and look like I teleported away. He shrugs, and rides away. He didn't see me jump into the passenger seat of the Ferrari. I jump out at my bush, and set up a sniper's nest. I fire a small camera (Yes, I have a camera that can be shot in Sharkbait) and angle it towards their bed. I'm glad I brought the silencer. I then see The couple go out in their car, amd I take another shot. I hit the camera on the hood of the Ferrari and angle it to the passengers. I then sneak one more in as the garage door closes.

"Oh, They are gonna blow the roof the find these cameras." I then Radio to frost.

"I have cameras posted at some places that the couple like to … let's not get into that. Send the footage to Zim, Shadow, and HAL in The Eipc Team. I bet they want to see this."

"See what?" CT asks me from behind. They knew I'd linger around.

" This" I said and threw a grenade at his feet. I jump the bushes and start running for the door. I knock it down and keep running through the house. I hear him yelling " I'm gonna end you!" which, with the day he's had, was completely normal. The guards open fire but I duck into a hallway and keep running. I run up to the bedroom and stop. I realize I'm trapped. I look at the third story balcony and decide it's not a good idea to jump.

I radio in to Frost "Frost! I got caught and need evac on the third floor balcony. NOW!"

Ct walks in that moment with a "I will end you" face. I don't blame him.

"You spy on my for what? Entertainment? Fun? Or is someone paying you? I don't gt it. Why do you WRECK MY LIFE?"

"Whoa there. It was only one time. We all have our defeats. Some more than others. Bt what you have to do is get bake on the saddle, ok? And yes, this was for fun"

He pulls a pistol and points it at my face A big pistol.

"Good, I was tired of talking" I say, trying to think a way out of this. Then, helicopter blades are heard spinning. I see a chopper come out. Frost is on it, takes a shot and hits CT's arm with a well shot laser from his trusty rifle.

"Sorry. My ride's here. Let's do this again sometime" I say, jumping onto the chopper. The guards come out with missile launchers, but Frost threw a grenade perfectly and blew up the balcony. CT puts up a finger, and I'm sure we all know which one.

"Haters gotta Hate" Frost says, laughing his a$$ off.

"Aint that the truth" I say, and try to shoot that finger off. Lucky I missed.


End file.
